


big damn heroes

by ladadadi



Series: KPFM Fills [2]
Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Gen, lapselock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/6873.html#cutid3">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	big damn heroes

yoona can barely breathe in this outfit. the leather is tight around her chest, flattening her lungs so she has to take short, quick breaths. her ribs expand uncomfortably against the thick seams, and she shifts when a drop of sweat rolls down her back. "this is the worst concept ever," she mutters to yuri.   
  
"i dunno, i kind of like it," yuri says absently, staring at hyoyeon's ass.   
  
yoona huffs and jostles her. "unnie, i'm  _dying_ ," she complains. "it's so  _hot_  in this."   
  
yuri hums in agreement as her eyes slide down the long line of hyoyeon's ponytail. "yeah…you know, i think hyoyeon might have some water, i'm going to go ask."    
  
yoona watches her get hyoyeon's attention by winding a curl around her finger and rolls her eyes. she turns to go find seohyun (if anyone's got water, it'll be her) and finds jessica standing behind her, staring into her cleavage with a frown. "uh. unnie?"   
  
"i think my boobs are getting bigger," jessica says, her voice a little muffled. "do they look bigger to you?"   
  
yoona blinks and looks at where jessica's breasts are pushed up past the leather, faintly damp with sweat. "i, um…i guess so?"   
  
jessica blows air out her nose in an angry snort and yanks at her neckline. "i don't know why else they'd be so squished. god, this concept sucks."   
  
"speak for yourself," sunny sing-songs as she struts over. "i'm the hottest superhero ever."   
  
"no, you're a porno waiting to happen. besides, do you know how hard it would be to fight evil in four-inch heels?" jessica counters practically, still fidgeting with her zipper.   
  
yoona laughs, and sunny tosses her hair over her shoulder. "supervillains would be too scared to fight me. i'd just show up and they'd be running for the hills."   
  
"i dunno," sooyoung says as she comes up from behind jessica. "i think i'd be running  _towards_  you." the two of them leer at each other for a moment before they break down into giggles, and then the director's calling them back to the set.   
  
jessica sighs and links her arm with yoona's. "come on, then. can't let the world down."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/6873.html#cutid3).


End file.
